


Time

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey in a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

"Where are you going?" Mickey asks with just the barest hint of panic in his sleepy voice. His arm instinctively tightens around Ian’s waist.

Ian turns back, putting a hand on Mickey’s as a silent ‘relax’. “No where. Just checking my phone.” He holds it up before tossing it back down where his jeans lay on the floor. He lets himself settle back against his chest.

"You got somewhere to be?" Mickey asks quietly against his shoulder, trailing his fingers between defined abs.

"Not for another three hours…"

Mickey nods.

Ian turns around to face him and wraps an arm around his shoulder, bringing him close so their chests touch. Mickey automatically hooks his leg over Ian’s and grips him tighter. The bed and room isn’t theirs, but it’s not unfamiliar.

Mickey lifts his head to meet Ian’s lips, kissing him back firmly. They try to draw it out longer, but need to come up for air. Instead Ian presses his lips to Mickey’s cheek and forehead, before bringing his head to rest easily between his neck and shoulder. Mickey inhales deeply then blows it out warmly against freckled skin.

Ian traces Mickey’s spine with his fingertips, pressing his nose into his hair and feeling it on his cheek.

Their breathing is slow, as they fall back asleep for the time they have left together.


End file.
